Hogwarts Rangers
by Yakuzaman5
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are chosen to uphold a legacy as old as Hogwarts itself. A new generation of Power Rangers will rise to defend the school from all those that dare to impose upon it.
1. Chapter 1

Ron dashed through the halls of the Department of Mysteries. He had been separated from the others some time ago, and he was beginning to panic. Death Eaters were pouring in from everywhere and he had no idea where to turn. His first instinct was to leave… but he couldn't leave Harry and the others behind.

A Death Eater jumped out at him, wand in hand, and Rob quickly moved to strike him down. The man crumbled at his feet and Rob, aware that more were after him, tore down the hallway.

He was beginning to become worried. He had not see any of the others in several minutes. If something happens to them. Any of them, he would not know what to do.

Screams were coming from another hallway, and Ron, almost immediately, tore down it. He found, rather quickly, that he had just walked right into a fight. Spells were flying overhead, and in a flash he had hit the wall, wand outstretched, trying to get the feel for the situation.

"Who's there?"

Ron knew that voice…

He ducked back behind the wall as a powerful curse soared by him. He gripped his wand and leapt out, blasting the Death eater who had done it in the face.

"Ron!"

Behind him, Sirius Black shot a powerful spell, catching the man's comrade off guard. He fell to the ground in a heap. Ron turned, opening his mouth to ask Sirius what was going on. But before he could speak, Sirius grabbed his shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" He demanded. "Is he alright?" Ron winced, trying to pull away, but Sirius only tightened his grip. "Answer me!"

"He… we were looking for you!" Ron told him, a little taken aback. Sirius was supposed to have been captured and under torture. Had he gotten away? He suddenly didn't look hurt.

Sirius cursed as he pushed himself away from him. "I was afraid of that." He said grimly, before taking off down the hall. Ron hesitated a little before following him down the hall.

Sirius seemed to know where he was going, which reassured Ron a little. The Order was here now. Everything was going to be fine.

Sirius did not speak to him as they ran down the hallway. He seemed grim and determined. Ron felt a little intimidated at the thought of speaking to him.

The sound of fighting hit their ears and they stopped, brandishing their wands. Sirius shot him a look. "If you want to hide, now's your chance."

Ron swallowed. "I'm… I'm fighting." He told him. "Just like I have been." Sirius looked at him intently for a moment, before nodding. "Good man." He said, before bursting open the door. Ron followed, wand raised.

It was pandemonium. A number of spells were flying all over the room, so many in fact that Ron could not tell who was fighting who. Sirius seemed to know instinctively. He leapt downward, cursing people left and right.

"Where is he?" He shouted, his voice hoarse and desperate. Ron took in a deep breath and followed him.

The Death Eaters were too preoccupied to pay him any mind. He helped series fire off spells in all directions, but his hand was shaking so badly none of them even came close to hitting their targets.

"HARRY!"

Sirius broke out into a charge across the room. Harry was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. Sirius did not hesitate rushing across the battlefield to reach him. That made Ron feel braver. He steeled himself and followed behind him, firing off spells in random directions to keep the Death Eaters on their toes.

"Harry!"

Before Sirius could reach him, however, a bright green light soared by his head. Sirius ducked, barely avoiding the curse, as a tall, dark woman strode toward him.

"If it isn't my beloved cousin." Bellatrix Lestrange said seductively, as she ran her hands over her upper legs, up her thigh and then along her stomach. "It has been too long."

Sirius steeled himself. "Bellatrix." He snarled, as he raised his wand. "It has been too long." Bellatrix smiled at him as she bit down on the tip of her wand.

"Worried for the boy, are you?" She asked coyly. "It's your fault he's here, you know."

"Shut up."

Ron stepped up beside Sirius, his wand raised, but Sirius shook his head. "No, Ron." He said. "Look, leave the fighting to me… just get Harry out of here, alright?"

Ron almost felt like arguing, but he did as he was told. He wrapped his arm around Harry and lifted him upward. Harry stared at him. He looked worn out and exhausted. His broken glasses hung off his nose awkwardly, and his entire body smelled like blood and sweat.

"Mate you look like shit." Ron told him. Harry laughed hoarsely as he allowed himself to be supported by Ron.

"I am shit." He said, sounding morose. "Ron… this is all my fault."

"Don't say that." Ron said quickly. "Look, let's get out of here, alright?"

Sirius and Bellatrix were staring each other down. Bellatrix's eyes was staring right at them. Ron found himself seizing up.

"Mister Baby Potter isn't going anywhere." She said, in a high pitched, childish giggle. "The Dark Lord wants to see him personally…"

"Voldemort won't touch him!" Sirius snapped, as he raised his wand.

It was like nothing that Ron had ever seen. The two clashed among bright lights and colors. Powerful bursts of magic could be felt slamming into them, but neither seemed to be getting the upper hand.

"Come on." Ron cajoled, getting a hold of himself as he guided Harry away from the fight. "Let's find something safe-"

"No you don't!"

Bellatrix shot a spell at them. Ron cried out as the burst of red light came zooming at them. Ron closed his eyes as the flash of light fell down upon them.

Sirius leapt in from of them, blocking it. He grimaced at Bellatrix as he lowered his arm. "Don't touch him!" He roared at her. Bellatrix grinned widely.

"Awwww, is wittle Sirius upset that his Godson has a great, big, target on his forehead?"

Sirius' expression darkened.

"You know Bellatrix." He said softly, as he reached into his robe. "I don't think you got of bed with Voldemort this morning and thought to yourself that this would be the last day of your life."

Bellatrix laughed shrilly. "Are you trying to offend me?" She asked him. "You will have to do a lot better than that, Sirius."

"Perhaps…. This will do."

Sirius pulled out some kind of object from his robe and held it out to her, smiling smugly at her. Bellatrix's jaw fell open in surprise.

"W-what?" She stammered, clearly a little taken aback. "How- did you…?"

"I never lost it." Sirius said simply. "I never passed it on." His smile widened. "You've heard rumors of the Secret Weapon of the Order of the Phoenix. You're looking at him."

"Don't you dare!" Bellatrix screamed, as she raised his wand.

Sirius thrust the amulet in front of him. "Black Family Ranger…" He raised his wand and placed it horizontally into a small whole on the talisman.

A strange, black aura filled the air. The crowd fighting around them suddenly fell suddenly silent. Ron and Harry stood there, agape, at the figure standing before them.

Dressed in an immaculate black armor, intricately designed with the Black Family symbol, the man stood there, facing down Bellatrix Lestrange. She gaped at him, fear in her eyes.

"You-" Sirius jabbed his finger at her. "Are going to wish that you were never born a Black." Bellatrix's shocked expression suddenly turned to that of pure anger.

"You dare use our family's most sacred power against me?"

Bellatrix threw a curse at him. Sirius raised his hand and caught it in his hand. Crushing it.

"That's impossible.." Ron whispered, awed, as Sirius advanced on Bellatrix. The Power Rangers weren't actually real.. they were the stuff of legends.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, completely baffled.

"Sirirus… he's a Power Ranger."

Bellatrix took a step back, scowling. "Surround him!"

Immediately the Death Eaters apparated in a circle around Sirius. He turned in a circle, taking in all of their faces. The Members of the Order lowered their wands, watching.

"Hello Lucius." Sirius said. "And Goyle, and Crabbe…" He listed off several other names as he turned around. When he finished his circle he threw his arms upward. "Leave it to Voldemort to organize our Pureblood family reunion!"

Sirius did not seem at all intimidated by the circle of wands pointed straight at him. "I think you've heard these words before." Sirius said. "All of you."

He raised his hand, and a powerful burst of energy surrounded him. The Death Eaters screamed as the powerful force pushed them away from Sirius, sending them flying at all manner of angles.

"Go Go Power Rangers." Sirius said, as he turned to faced Bellatrix, who alone withstood the blast. She took a step back as Sirius advanced, punching his fist.

"You-"

She reached for her wrist and pushed the Dark Mark with her finger. Sirius snorted.

"Calling him, are you?" He asked. "Are you truly that frightened of me?"

"Your powers are nothing compared to those of the Dark Lord!" She snarled. "He will deal with you!"

"I look forward to it." Sirius said grimly. "We have a score to settle, he and I."

"What?" Harry asked, as he gripped Ron tighter. "What's a Power Ranger?"

"They're legendary heroes." Ron told him quietly, his eyes still on Sirius. "They've been around since before Hogwarts was even built. They fought against You-Know-Who last time… But I had no idea that Sirius was one!"

Harry stared at him, completely taken aback. "Neither… did I." He said, sounding amazed.

"The Dark Lord will stamp you out, Black!" Bellatrix crowed. "He will pry the Morpher from you cold dead hands, and grant it to someone far more worthy!"

"I'd like to see him try."

Sirius raised his hand again, and another powerful burst of magic burst forth, catching Bellatrix off guard. She screamed as a thousand invisible swords cut into her, all at once. Blood spewed out of her chest, neck, and stomach as she recoiled.

"You…" She spat, staring madly at her enemy. Sirius stood there, his hand outstretched.

"I'm taking you in." He said, as he clenched his fist. "You are too valuable to kill. I want the Ministry to have the chance to interrogate you."

Bellatrix laughed. "Take me in?" She repeated. "You-"

Before she could get all of the words out, Sirius suddenly leaned forward, clutching his chest.

"Ugh!"

For a brief moment, the armor faded, and they could make out the Sirius they knew standing there. And then, just as suddenly, it flickered back on.

Bellatrix's face lit up. "Ahhh…"

She stepped forward, now much more confident. "I see now why you did not come morphed." She said. "You cannot hold it any more, can you?"

Sirius grimaced as he stood up a little straighter. "I can still morph." He admitted. "But after my name was removed from the family tapestry I haven't been able to hold it." Bellatrix nodded, smiling.

"Ah, so that is why." She said. "The blood runs through your veins…. But you are not a true Black."

She smiled. "I suppose it is only fitting I take it from you today, then." She said. "Perhaps young Draco would find a better use for it…"

"Over my dead body."

"That's the idea."

Bellatrix waved her wand and another spell came towards him. Sirius blocked it again, grunting, as he slid backwards. As the spell disappeared so did the Morph.

"Damn…"

Bellatrix spread her arms wide. "What's the matter, Sirius?" She crowed. "Getting OLD?"

The Order came to their senses. They came thundering towards them, weapons raised.

"Sirius, back down." Moody told him sharply. "You'll die if you keep trying to force it."

"Dammit…" Sirius said again, as the Morph dropped.

"Not saying you didn't help though, lad." Moody amended quickly, his eye focused on Bellatrix with intense dislike. "A Power Ranger was just the edge we needed."

Sirius nodded, looked exhausted, as he kneeled down on the ground. The Morpher held tightly in his hand.

"We will get what we came for!" Bellatrix cried, as she waved her wand. "Accio Prophecy!"

Nothing happened. She frowned, waving her wand again.

"Accio Prophecy!"

Nothing happened.

"Accio Prophecy, Accio Prophecy!"

Harry chuckled.

"That thing…?" He asked weakly. "It smashed on the stairs. Oops."

Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"YOU LIE."

She raised her wand. "Accio!"

"Save your breath." Harry told her weakly. "It's gone."

"No…" Bellatrix now looked even more horrified. "Master… Please, forgive me!"

Despite everything, Harry gave a short laugh. "Oh, give it a rest. He can't hear you-"

"Oh, can't I Potter?"

The entire room froze as a bright, black flame appeared in the room. It hung over Bellatrix like a cross in a church. A figure slowly stepped out of it.

Harry froze. "You-"

It was Voldemort. Standing over six and a half feet tall, he towered over every member of the Order. His skin was a smooth, pale color. The red eyes were cat like slits. Draped around his shoulders was a massive snake. The same Snake, Harry realized immediately, that he had sent to attack Mr. Weasley.

The Lord Voldemort took a step forward, behind Bellatrix, his bare feet clicking along the ground.

"I do not tolerate failure, Bellatrix." He told her softly, as he ran long, spindly fingers through her hair. "You will have a lot to answer for once we return." He whispered. "But perhaps we can make something of your failure."

Bellatrix said nothing. As Voldemort turned into smoke and passed through her, appearing in solid form again in front of her.

"My friends." Voldemort said, spreading his arms wide. "I welcome you to My Ministry." His eyes flickered to Sirius. "If you do not wish to die, you will hand over the Black Family Morpher."

Harry was the first to answer. "No!"

"Ah, Harry Harry…" Voldemort said wistfully. "I always value your bravery…. But please, show some patience. This particular matter does not concern you."

Harry grimaced as Voldemort advanced, wand in hand. The Order members raised their wands against him.

"You truly believe you can stand against me?" Voldemort asked, as he gently moved his wand back and forth. "Very well. Let us duel."

It was over before it even began. Moody gasped as his the large eye in his socket turned into a snake, which leapt out of his socket to bite his neck. Tonks cried out as she was slammed upward, into the ceiling.

"Sirius! Don't let him have it!"

Sirius growled at Voldemort as he raised the morpher again. "Black Family-"

Voldemort struck him. He cried out as the Morpher clattered to the floor at his feet. He staggered backward, before falling to the ground.

"No!"  
Harry pushed himself away from Ron as he rushed towards Sirius. Voldemort smiled at he raised his wand-"

"Harry, look out!"

Ron raised his wand and shot off a curse at Voldemort. He blocked it effortlessly, his red eyes flitting towards Ron. He gulped, shaking under his glare. He had just tried to curse You-Know-Who.

"And you are?" Voldemort inquired, sounding genuinely interested. "My apologies, but I do not believe we are acquainted…"

He reached out an open palm to Ron, his expression unreadable as Harry knelt over Sirius.

"S-Sirius…"

"I'm fine." He gasped, as he clutched Harry's arm. "Harry, the MORPHER. He can't have the-"

"I will have it." Voldemort said, as he turned away from Ron, his wand waving. "Accio…"

It did not move. Voldemort stared at it.

"Ah." He said. "It is enchanted to not respond. I see."

He advanced towards them. Sirius grimaced as he pushed himself backward with his feet, his hand falling down over the Morpher.

"Do not make this difficult for yourself, Sirius Black." Voldemort said quietly. "Do not make your inevitable death even more painful."

He fingered his wand, his gaze falling over Harry. "Perhaps Potter would enjoy a little kiss from Nagini?"

The giant snake wrapped around his shoulders perked up, swaying back and forth on his shoulders. Harry stared at it.

"Harry!"

And Ron was there standing behind them, his shaking arm outstretched towards Voldemort. The Dark Wizard stared down at him coolly.

"You are a Weasley." He said slowly, his eyes flickering up to Ronald's red hair. "There is no need for pure blood to be spilt. I will give you one last chance to step aside."

Ron's answer came immediately. "No!"

Sirius turned to face him, his eyes wide. He gripped the morpher in his hand.

"Very well." Voldemrot said coolly, as he raised his wand.

"Ron!" Sirius shouted, as he threw his hand upward. Ron, surprised, reached out and grabbed the object in his hands.

A strange sense of power welled up in his hand. He gripped it tightly in his hand, raising his hand. In that moment, he knew what he had to do.

"Black Family Ranger! Ha!"

Time seemed to stop. Ron could feel an intense aura of energy surrounding him. He closed his eyes, as a pure black veil descended upon him and covered his entire body. He stared forward as the veil pulled away, revealing the pure black armor of the black ranger.

The veil hovered above his head like a Halo before slowly descending, covering his face entirely. When it pulled away his head was completely obscured by a black helmet.

He struck a pose as time returned to normal. The fighters stared at him, open mouthed as Ron faced down.

"The Black Ranger… Ron Weasley!" Ron shouted. He did not know what had come over him. But he suddenly felt stronger. More confident. More… powerful.

Voldemort lowered his wand, staring down at him, sizing him up. "Ron Weasley." He repeated. "I will be sure to remember that when it comes time to carve your name on your tombstones.

Ron gave him a thumbs up, flexing. "You will not get the chance!" He proclaimed. "You would have to kill me first."

He stepped in front of the others, shielding them from him. Voldemort stared him down.

"You are not the boy you were before." He said slowly. "So it is true. The Powers do change those who use them…"

"The only thing that's changed." Ron told him, as he raised his finger and shoved it at where Voldemort's nose should have been. "Is that I have the power to defeat you."

"You overestimate yourself." Voldemort said, amused, as he brought down his wand. Ron screamed as bright, intense sparks burst out from his armor, sending him taking several steps backward, tripping over Harry and Sirius behind him.

Voldemort stepped around Harry and Sirius, his wand raised, as Ron scrambled to his feet.

"You have power yes." Voldemort said patiently. 'But no capacity to understand or use it. Observe."

Ron's legs suddenly snapped together, causing him to once again lose his balance. Voldemort brought down his wand again, causing more sparks to burst forth from him.

"Ron!" Harry screamed, sounding horrified. Voldemort chuckled.

"Not to worry, not to worry." Voldemort told him. "He will not be a Power Ranger long…"

"STOP!"

Voldemort froze. He turned around to face with Albus Dumbledore. At his side was Neville Longbottom, looking extremely nervous.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort almost purred, as he turned to face him, leaving Ron struggling behind him. "You have come in person…."

"I have indeed Tom." Dumbledore said gravely. His eyes flickered over to Harry, Sirius, and then finally on the Black Power Ranger lying on the ground. "I'm afraid you must be stopped."

Voldemort smiled, as he brandished his wand. "Stopped?" He asked. "I have not even begun…"

He whirled on Sirius and raised his wand. "Avada-"

"No!"

Ron lurched forward and punched at Voldemort's leg. He stepped backward, infuriated, and stamped his foot down on Ron's arm. He cried out in pain as sparks burst from the suit.

"Leave the Black Ranger be!" Dumbledore said, his anger flaring, as he advanced upon Voldemort.

Voldemort spun around, his eyes flickering over the battlefield. None of his death Eaters were in any fighting condition. Yet the Order was beginning to get to their feet.

"For now." Voldemort hissed, as he turned around in place. "I shall."

And then he was gone.

…

It was all over the papers.

"Mysterious break in at the Ministry?" Hermione asked, outraged, as she berused the Daily Prophet, her breakfast sitting by her infirmary bed, completely untouched. "We have no leads…? Sirius Black involvement? Dumbledore is to blame…?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and threw the paper across the room. It smacked a nearby Dolores Umbridge in the head, and she let out a nervous sounding squeak at the unexpected contact.

"How can they still pretend that he's not back?" Hermione asked them. "How could they?" Ron had never seen her so angry.

They all had been quite beaten apart when their little escapade at the Ministry was all said and done. Harry and the girls had gotten by far the worst of it. In comparison he and Neville had gotten off rather scot free. He felt a little guilty, coming up here to the infirmary to visit every day, but Hermione was quick to shut him down, reminding him that he couldn't have protected her from all of those Death Eaters.

Whenever that happened, he fingered the Morpher in his pocket. He should have been able to protect her.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Neville piped in. "Plenty of people are talking… the papers and Ministry aren't acknowledging it, but… well, people are starting to notice bad signs." He looked a little green. "A Power Ranger being there doesn't look good."

"Power Ranger?" Hermione sniffed. "There is no such thing, Neville."

"Actually…"

Luna was always quick to contradict Hermione whenever the conversation turned in this direction. "Power Rangers only appear during times of world threatening strife." She said. "They have a history all over the world, not just Hogwarts. There's a team of them active in an American city called Angel Grove right now."

Hermione snorted, but did not try to argue. Ron watched them, his mind racing with thoughts about that day.

He had been surprised. Harry had come to him after they had returned to the castle and let him know that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him. Ron stared at him.

"With me?" He repeated. "For what?"

"Dunno."

Ron, for the first time in his life, went up to the Headmaster's quarters on his own. He found himself extremely nervous as he stepped into the office.

"It is polite to knock, Mr. Weasley…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor."

He stood awkwardly at the front of the room, unsure of what to do next. Dumbledore smiled at him warmly.

"There is no need to be worried, Mr. Weasley." He said gently. "Please… have a seat."

He sat in the small, wooden chair in front of the desk and stared at him. Dumbledore stared back, his hands folded in front of his chest.

"Harry wasn't happy." Ron told him. He wasn't sure why he was telling him this. Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"Yes, he told he as much." He said. "Voldemort took advantage of him… and in doing so, nearly cost him two of the most valuable people in his life. Sirius Black, his Godfather… and you."

Ron almost flushed with embarrassment.

"Before I discuss other matters, I would like to ask you to please be there for Harry in this trying time. He needs you and Miss Granger now more than ever."

He didn't need to be told that. But he nodded anyway. Dumbledore smiled at him again before continuing.

"Unfortunately we have very serious mattes to discuss, Mr. Weasley." He said. "Regarding your recent transformation."

Ron froze, looking a little bit guilty. Dumbledore shook his head.

"There is nothing to be concerned about." He said. "I merely wish to talk to you about the nature of the Power you have inherited… the legacy of Power." Ron, on instinct, pulled out the Morpher and toyed with it in his hands. Dumbledore stared at it, taking it in.

"Inherited?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed. "Aren't Rangers… chosen…?"

"Indeed."

Dumbledore gestured a hand towards the sorting hat sitting on his desk. "Traditionally speaking there are Five Hogwarts Rangers. The Red Gryffindor Ranger, The Blue Ravenclaw Ranger, the Yellow Hufflepuff Ranger, the Green Slytherin Ranger, and the Pink Muggle Ranger. The Four Hogwarts Founders utilized these powers to defeat a great monster that once stood on this spot. With the aid of an ordinary muggle woman, they managed to destroy the monster Hogwartsia and establish this school. Over the generations the powers have been passed down through the generations and used only in time of great need."

Ron was frowning. "Uh, Professor, but my Morpher is Black… is something wrong with it?"

Dumbledore laughed. "No, no Mr. Weasley." He assured him. "Your morpher is functioning exactly as it was intended to. You see, the Black Ranger Morpher is different than the traditional five. It is a sixth that was created by a wizard from a foreign land who wished to aid Hogwarts in a time of need. It has been passed down through the Black Family line since."

"The… sixth Ranger…?" Ron repeated.

'It is different than the other Morphers." Dumbledore told him. "It is passed down through a single family as opposed to being handed out through the traditional method…"

He set his hand on the sorting hat, giving Ron a look.

"As you are related to the Blacks, you were able to Morph and stave off Voldemort… if only for a while. You should be proud."

Ron felt a little awkward. "It… wasn't that special." He tried to protest weakly. "I… I didn't know what I was doing! I didn't even SCRATCH him."

"Yet you still saved Harry and Sirius' lives." Dumbledore reminded him gently. "Do not undersell your own accomplishments, Mr. Weasley.

He did not know what to say.

"Being a Power Ranger is a very great responsibility." Dumbledore told him. "I will not lie to you. It is very dangerous, and very taxing. But I fear that the time has come again for the Power Rangers to return…"

He smiled at Ron.

"But that day does not need to come today." He said. "Voldemort is lying low at the moment, and will not strike for quite some time. I would suggest enjoying some time with your friends, Mr. Weasley…"

He coughed. "Ah, and one last thing…? Please don't tell anyone about your new Powers. At least, not yet."

He had done as he was asked. He offered no opinion whenever Hermione grilled him to know what he thought of the Power Rangers.

"Honestly Ronald." She sniffed. "You're NEVER this quiet."

He didn't even acknowledge her. He was staring out of the infirmary window. Hermione sighed, but let the matter drop.

…

Bellatrix kneeled before her Master's feet, her head bent. Severus Snape was standing before the Dark Lord, answering all of his questions.

"I see…."

Voldemort stroked Nagini's head thoughtfully as he took in Severus' reports of Dumbledore's actions. The movements of the Order of the Phoenix, the current state of the Ministry, the increased pressure on Dumbledore to be forced out of Hogwarts and replaced with Dolores Umbridge… and the current state of the Power Rangers.

"He has decided that he will Sort them then?"

"Once they are all well…" Severus answered. "He will Sort them."

"I see." Voldemort repeated. "I regret to hear that we must do battle with the Power Rangers once again…" He sounded somewhat bitter and annoyed by this news. "The Five Hogwarts Rangers… does Dumbledore know who will be chosen?"

"Not yet." Snape replied. "But I think he suspects."

Voldemort sat and thought, stroking Nagini's head lovingly. "Until then Mr. Ron Weasley is the only active Power Ranger at Hogwarts…." He murmured. "Harry Potter's closest friend has become my greatest enemy."

"Not active." Snape corrected him. "Dumbledore has asked him to wait until the sorting before taking up arms.."

"But that will happen." Voldemort said slowly. "There will come a time when Ron Weasley charges against us with the full force of the Black Family behind him. He is truly an enemy to be feared. I must ask you to express caution, Severus…"

"I will, my Lord."

When Snape left them, Bellatrix was left alone in the room with Voldemort.

"Who would have thought, Bellatrix?" He asked. "Who would have thought that Young Mr. Weasley could have become such a threat to me?"

His eyes fell on the bright green morpher on her wrist. "But then again, the Magic of the Power Rangers is very great indeed…"

….

A/N

Whew! That was fun! I've been wanting to finish that for what feels like forever!

This idea has been in the works since the Power Rangers movie came out. I came up with this idea of a Power Rangers season taking place in the Harry Potter universe. So I came up with these very Power Rangers esque plotlines and characterizations for all of these classic characters. The plan, at least as it stands now, is to create an entire 'season' with this premise. So every chapter will be like an episode of the show. I'm pretty excited about all the plotlines I have in mind for this… particularly for the sorting next chapter!  
I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Rangers Hogwartsia

Following the O.W.L's and their adventure at the Ministry, the rest of the school year passed by almost lazily. Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the Hospital Wing, spending time with Hermione. By the time she finally got discharged it was time to leave school for the Holiday.

"I can't believe I missed all of those lessons…!"

"We didn't cover too much, Hermione." Ron reminded her. "You got through your O.W.L's, didn't you?"

Hermione groaned. "Oh, don't remind me…" She said. "I've been having nightmares about those. I probably failed everything…"

Ron snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I am NOT being ridiculous, Ronald-"

Harry was being rather quiet lately. Ron was not sure what the problem was. They had tried to get him to speak up about how he was feeling, but he refused to give them any answers. Ron and Hermione had spoken about it privately, and agreed that they should ease Harry into talking about his problems when he was ready. Ron felt that Harry was simply anxious to go back to the Dursley's while Voldemort was still on the loose, but Hermione believed that there was some deeper problem. Regardless of the cause of it, however, the two were deeply concerned for him.

"Guys…."

Ron looked up as Harry stepped up to them in the common room. "Yeah?" Hermione, who was reading a book nearby, perked up as well.

"Dumbledore wants to speak with all of us." He told them. "Before the Summer."

"Us?" Hermione repeated, baffled. "What does he want with US?"

Ron had a very good idea. He fingered the morpher in his pocket again, wondering whether his suspicions were true.

"He wants to talk about the Ministry, I think." Harry told them quietly. "That's the impression I had, anyway." He still looked really down.

Dumbledore had not just invited the three of them. To Ron's surprise Neville and Luna were standing outside of Dumbeldore's office, chatting when they arrived.

"Oh hello…"

Luna turned to them, smiling towards Harry radiantly. She had been hanging around them more and more, and despite the three's initial misgivings they all were beginning to see her as one of their closest friends.

"Hello Luna." Harry said. "And you too, Neville."

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you as well?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Did he tell you why?"

"Nothing of the sort." Luna answered. "We were just sharing ideas, actually." Neville nodded, looking somewhat anxious.

"I'm… not sure what Dumbledore could want with me…" Neville murmured. Harry opened his mouth, as if to say something, before shutting it again.

"You were with us too Neville." Hermione said quickly. "You were a great help."

"Ah, here comes Ginny…"

The group looked up to see Ginny approaching them, a scowl on her face.

"I didn't keep you, did I?" She asked anxiously. "Sorry, Snape kept me late to lecture me about how he doesn't think I can pass my O.W.L's…"

"That's just like him." Harry told her, disparagingly. "Don't listen to him."

Ginny flipped her red hair back. "I don't."

The six stood and chatted amongst themselves in front of the stairwell for a couple of minutes.

"Uh, what now?" Ron asked, after the conversation died down.

"I guess we go up." Harry said grimly. "He's waiting for us."

He turned to the statue and uttered a brief password, and it sprung upward. He went first, followed quickly by Ron, and then Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and then finally Neville. They climbed up the staircase and stood crowded around the wooden door.

Harry knocked.

"Enter."

The group did so. They found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, the sorting hat propped up in front of him.

"Hello, hello." He told them, smiling. He did not bid them sit down. Instead he had them stand in front of his desk, staring straight away.

"Sir?" Harry asked. "What did you need to speak with us about?'

Dumbledore nodded, his expression grave.

"Times are changing, Harry." He said gravely, his eyes flickering over each of them. "It is becoming increasingly apparent that the coming conflict will not be resolved peacefully."

Hermione bowed her head, clearly looking a little rattled. "What are you trying to tell us, Professor?"

"These trying times are going to ask a lot of you. It is my greatest regret that your generation will have to bear the weight of our mistakes. It is time for a new generation of heroes to emerge. And I believe you six will be instrumental for what is to come."

"It is my belief that you six will become the next generation of Power Rangers."

Luna was staring at him, looking more surprised than Harry had ever seen her. Neville took a step back, knocking some books off of a nearby shelf. Only Ron and Harry were unsurprised.

"Sir…?" Hermione posed her question. "I… I don't understand. The Power Rangers aren't REAL, are they….?" She was trying to sound respectful, but Ron could hear the disbelief in her voice.

Dumbledore nodded. "They are indeed real, Miss Granger." He answered. "For hundreds of years they have fought to protect this school and everything in it. And now it is time to reawaken their powers for the next generation." He nodded to the stool sitting in front of his desk. "Miss Weasley, if you please…?"

Ginny Weasley stepped forward, disbelief in her face, as she stepped forward and sat down on the stool. Dumbledore picked up the sorting hat and carried it around the desk.

"Unbeknowest to most, the Sorting Hat has an alternative purpose." He told them. "It judges and evaluates every student that passes through these halls, and selects likely candidates to become Power Rangers."

He placed the hat on Ginny's head. She nervously looked upward at it. It had seemed so much bigger when she had put it on as a first year.

 _Ah yes…. Miss Weasley. You have grown up quite a lot since I last sat on your head. You have grown into a fine witch, I must say. You are popular and well liked among your peers, and you tend to excel at everything you try your hand at… your schoolwork could improve a bit however._

Ginny scowled.

 _Yet you have a fine future ahead of you, a fine future indeed. I still sense a little bit of insecurity regarding Mr. Potter and your feelings towards him, but you are handling your feelings very maturely._

Ginny wasn't sure whether to blush or scowl.

 _Yes…. You care deeply for him still. In face I would say your feelings have deepened as time has gone on. I suspected as much. You once feared Miss Granger would steal him from you, but you now consider her own of your closest friends. In fact you have always trusted and respected her, in spite of your different family backgrounds._

 _Miss Weasley, I have made my decision. Your temperament, passion, empathy for others, and your rejection of bigoted ideals has led me to believe that you would be the perfect-_

"Pink!"

Ginny winced as something thumped on top of her head. She removed the hat in a hurry, causing the pink morpher to fall straight towards the ground. She stared at it, open mouthed, as Dumbledore took the hat from her.

"You are now the Pink Ranger, Miss Weasley.

She bent over and reached for the Morpher, her mind whirling wildly.

"Pink?" She repeated, baffled, as she brushed back her bright red hair. "I'm Pink?" She sounded somewhat annoyed. "I always wanted to be the Red Ranger…"

Dumbledore laughed. "We are in need of a great Pink Ranger, Miss Weasley. It takes several to make a team."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah…. You're right"

She clutched the Morpher in her hand as she stepped back among the line.

"Now… Perhaps Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh-" Ron reached for the Morpher in his pocket. Dumbledore shook his head. "For formality's sake."

Ron stepped forward, and allowed the hat to be placed over his head.

 _Ah. The new Black Ranger. Yes, I am glad I had the chance to see you again. I do not always get the chance to do so…._

"Black!"

It was over before it even begun. Ron stood up and handed the hat back to Dumbledore.

"That was quick." Hermione noted, impressed.

He pulled the Morpher out of his pocket and showed it to the others.

Hermione stared at it, open mouthed.

"You were the Black Ranger?" She asked. "And you didn't tell me?" She sounded incredulous.

Before Ron could retort, Dumbledore went up to bat for him. "That is my fault, Miss Granger." He told her. "I asked Mr. Weasley to not mention his Powers to anyone that was not a Ranger." Hermine backed down, mollified somewhat.

"Perhaps you should be next, Miss Granger?"

Hermione, despite her initial skepticism, seemed downright ecstatic as she stepped forward and draped the hat over her head.

 _Ah, Miss Granger. Sharper than ever, I must say. Yes, yes. I must say, you were extraordinarily difficult to place during your first sorting, and things have become even more complicated as you have aged. You are ambitious, you are kind, you are intelligent, you are courageous… and with time, you have earned yourself true lifelong friends._

 _Yes… your friends. In spite of all of your other virtues, your love for your friends shines more brightly to me than anything else. When you were first sorted you had been lonely and isolated. Now you treasure your friends more than anything else._

 _I do not regret placing your Gryffindor. And I certainly do not regret considering you for Ravenclaw. However, as a Power Ranger, your qualities could only be suited for-_

"YELLOW."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. The group in front of her looked even more surprised, Ron especially.

"The Hufflepuff Ranger?" Ron asked. He looked almost accusingly at her. "YOU?"

She huffed as she took hold of the morpher, which had a little badger engraved into it. "You heard it, didn't you?"

She got to her feet and stood among the others, staring intently at her new morpher, intently trying to figure out how to get it to work.

"Now… Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville stepped forward, somewhat reluctantly. Dumbledore smiled at him as the hat was placed on his head.

 _Make no mistake, Neville. You have become a true Gryffindor. However I can not place you as the Red Ranger. You simply have not grown into the role just yet._

 _Yes…. Unfortunately I feel as if you have not grown into the qualities to take on the responsibility of being a Power Ranger. Perhaps-_

Of course. Neville thought bitterly. He would never be a Power Ranger. He reached upward and lowered the hat from his head. Dumbledore stepped forward and took the hat from him gently.

"It is alright, Neville." He told him. "You do not need to be a Power Ranger to do something great." Neville nodded, looking downcast, as he stood up and joined the others. Dumbledore stared at him for a while, wondering what to make of his expression, before beckoning forth the next student.

"Miss Lovegood…?"

Luna stepped forward, her expression blank and expressionless, as the hat was lowered across her head.

 _Ahh…. Curious, curious… you were remarkably difficult to place. You could have done well in Hufflepuff, and your dearest friends are all in Gryffindor. You are not an orthodox Ravenclaw, but I feel that I made the correct decision. When all is said and done you make a fine-_

"BLUE!"

Luna's eyes fluttered open, smiling serenely as Ron and Hermione gaped.

"She's the Ravenclaw Ranger?" Ron asked, surprised, casting a look at Hermione. She, too, looked somewhat downcast at this news.

"Of course she is." Ginny told them. "She was sorted into Ravenclaw!"

"I'm a Gryffindor, and I was sorted as the Hufflepuff Ranger!" Hermione protested. Dumbledore stepped in, smiling.

"The Power Ranger sorting is meant to complement each other." He explained. "Your actual school house has very little bearing on how you are sorted as Rangers."

"But then what does?" Hermione asked, as Luna rejoined them, fingering the bright blue Eagle morpher in her hand.

"The Power Rangers are chosen to work together as one unit. A team, if you will. Not all Gryffindors are sorted into the house for the same reason… the Sorting Hat considered each of you for different houses. Being Power Rangers will likely bring your other extraordinary qualities to light."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, his lip tight. He looked somewhat white all of a sudden.

"Now Harry…" Dumbledore said gently, as he called him forward. "It is your turn." He stepped forward, somewhat reluctantly, and allowed the hat to be draped over his head.

The response was immediate.

"RED."

Harry flinched as a large object thumped onto his head. He pulled it away to reveal the Gryffindor Lion morpher.

"As I thought." Dumbledore said, smiling gently. "You led your friends into danger to save someone that you deeply cared about. Reckless, perhaps, but all heroes are."

Harry gripped the Lion Morpher in his hand. He did not answer.

"Being Power Rangers gives you extraordinary privileges." Dumbledore went on, addressing each of them in turn. "For example, you will be given the option to stay here at Hogwarts over the Summer if you so choose."

Harry's eyes shot him towards him, his eyes widened. Dumbledore smiled down at him before continuing.

"I will also take the liberty of exempting you from lessons-"

Hermione gave out a shocked choking noise.

"To a certain extent." Dumbledore amended. "In order to accomplish your Ranger duties, you will need to be ready to fight at all times."

"Fight?" Ginny asked, taken aback. "Us?"

She looked around at the group doubtfully. "We're just kids…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Power Rangers often are." He told them. "I understand that this is a major change for you…. for all of you. But if we hope to stand a chance against Voldemort, we will need you six to harness the Ancient Powers and restore order to our world."

The group stared at him. None of them could speak.

"You have a lot to think about, I'm sure." Dumbledore told them gently. "Please think it over."

….

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione spent their entire evening sitting up in the Gryffindor Common Room talking by the fire. Luna was not allowed, being a Ravenclaw, and Neville was nowhere to be found.

"Power Rangers?" Ginny asked, disbelievingly. "Us?"

"I still can't believe they are even real." Hermione confessed, not looking up at them as she perused thick textbook detailing the history of the Power Rangers on her lap. "Let alone that WE were chosen…"

"I still can't believe you're the Yellow Ranger." Ron told her. She looked up at him, bristling.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" She snapped. Despite her words she sounded somewhat uncertain.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not happy being the Pink Ranger." Ginny told them, as she raised her morpher. Unlike the others it lacked a distinct Hogwarts Crest. "I mean, Pink is… not the best color for me."

"You would prefer to be Red?" Harry asked her. She grinned.

"Yeah!"

He threw his morpher at her. Surprised, she reached out and caught it. She yelped as it disappeared in her hand.

"Huh." Harry said, as he examined the morpher that had immediately returned to his hand. "So we can't trade, if we wanted to."

"At least we don't have to worry about losing them." Ron pointed out. Hermione was staring at Harry, her mind whirling. "Honestly I don't think Hermione should be Yellow. She should have been blue."

"Yeah!" Hermione piped up, surprising them. "Why was I not Blue?" She seemed downright incredulous. Harry and the others had suspected as much, although they did not bring it up to her.

"Who knows?" Ginny said grimly, as she waved the Pink Morpher in front of her face. "Oh, none of this makes sense… The Pink Morpher is supposed to be for Muggleborns and Muggles to use to fight alongside us. I'm Pureblood." She looked somewhat disgruntled.

"Are you saying Hermione should have been Pink?" Harry asked her. Ginny shook her head.

"No… No really." She said. "But it's weird, isn't it? I mean… why me?"

"Why any of us?" Harry asked them rhetorically. The other three gave him a look.

"You were obviously going to be the Red Ranger."

"Totally."

"Obviously."

Harry looked up at them, surprised. "What?" He asked. "No I'm not-"

"I'm sorry Harry." Ron interrupted. "But who was it that led the DA again? Who was it that led us to save Sirius? Who was it that survived You-Know-Who-"

"That doesn't make me a Power Ranger-"

"But it does make you a good fit." Hermione told him, exasperated. "Honestly Harry… We've been over this before."

"But I'm not a Power Ranger." Harry insisted. "I don't want to be-"

"You are now." Ginny told him. "Harry, this isn't a bad thing! Honestly this is the best thing that could have happened to you. Do you realize how many lives the Power Rangers saved last time?"

He had not.

"They were the main reason that You-Know-Who couldn't just summon Demons from Hell and wreak havoc." Ginny told him. "It's the only reason he was relegated to Great Britain rather than the rest of the continent."

"He still tried." Hermione corrected her. "But they were always soundly defeated…"

"We'll be going up against demons?" Harry asked, shocked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes." She murmured. "Power Rangers are so powerful that anything less couldn't even scratch them. Ron, you stood up to Voldemort while you were Morphed… right?"

Ron faltered. "I, uh…" He hesistated. "I don't think so…"

"He wasn't able to kill you on the spot." Hermione told him patiently. "He could have if he kept attacking you, but the Powers protected you through the worst of it."

"Demons are stronger than wizards, generally." Ginny intervened. "But the Power Rangers can usually make sort work of them."

She smiled.

"Or at least, the last generation did."

Harry gripped his forehead in his hands.

"We're really going to do this?" He asked them. "All of you… are you prepared?"

There was no hesitation. All three of them nodded.

Harry smiled at them grimly.

"Alright." He said. "We'll have to find Luna tomorrow and see if she feels the same."

…

Severus Snape kneeled down in front of Voldemort's throne.

"What is thy bidding… master?"

Nagini flitted in between Voldemort's shoulders, hand, and leg as he considered his loyal servant.

"Speak of Dumbledore."

"He is preparing his forces as we speak, my Master." Snape spoke in a dark, clear whisper. "The Order of the Phoenix has been rallied. The general public is still divided. Despite the assurances of the government, the public is becoming increasingly aware of your return."

"Pity." Voldemort breathed, as he stroked Nagini's head. "But it was only a matter of time."

"It has happened, my lord. The Power Rangers have been chosen."

Bellatrix, who was standing some distance away, gave a startled start. Voldemort said nothing.

"I see." He said slowly. "There was nothing that could be done about that." He stroked Nagini's head. "Our only reprieve is that they do not have the Slytherin Morpher. Their powers will be a fraction of what most other teams could manage. It is, however, regretful that Ron Weasley possesses the Black Morpher…"

He looked up at Severus. "Are you aware of the other Rangers' identities?"

"No, my lord."

"Is Potter one?"

"Almost certainly. But I cannot say for certain. Dumbledore is keeping that information privy even from the likes of me."

"Potter must be one of the five." Voldemort breathed. "He has to be."

He clicked the throne with his fingers. "The Red Ranger… most likely." Voldemort mused. "I can see it now…"

He leaned forward, his hand outstretched. "Perhaps… we should find out for certain."

He raised his hand. Severus flinched as an aura of black magic appeared in between them. A vast circle of darkness and fire rose emanated from the floor, pulsing with an evil energy.

"My Lord-" Bellatrix stepped forward, clearly a little frightened. "Are you truly going to summon-?"

"I have no intention of sending my most loyal Death Eaters against the Power Rangers." Voldemort said softly, as a large, powerful claw rose upward and slammed itself onto the floor. "The time has come to utilize the forces of Hell."

Snape raised his head, a little frightened, as the claw bent powerfully. A freakish head emerged from the circle, gasping for breath. It glared at Snape hungrily as it pulled itself from its prison and reached its full height.

"Human!" It boomed, as it clicked its pincers together. "I have not had human in so long-"

"Calm yourself, beast." Voldemort said shortly from behind it. "He is not our enemy.'

The beast turned, taking in Voldemort in. Despite its appearance it was clear that it was a little surprised. "What are in the nine circles are you?" It asked rudely, as it raised its arms upward. Bellatrix, offended on behalf of her master, stepped forward.

"How dare you speak that way to our lord-"

"Beallatrix." Voldemort said calmly. "Stand down." Bellatrix did as she was asked, although she continued to glower hatefully. Voldemort considered the monster before him, his fist pressed against his face.

The Demon ignored Bellatrix. It stared intently at Voldemort. "Lord, is it?" It asked scornfully, as it clicked its mouth together. "The Lord of what? This dingy Manor?"

"I have been forgotten, I see." Voldemort said softly. "I cannot say I am surprised. It has indeed been a long time."

The thing laughed. "Forgotten?" It asked scornfully. "You are a just a man. Your kind are not even worth remembering."

Voldemort stood up. Nagini slithered off of his shoulders and onto the throne. It gazed hatefully at the demon, her head bobbing back and forth.

"I think you will find demon, that Lord Voldemort is far more than just another man."

The demon hissed, and lunged at him. Its powerful, vice like pincers descended upon Voldemort, intent on ripping him limb from limb.

It was over in a flash. Voldemort reached out and jammed his fist through the things chest.

"Ugh!"

It fell to its knees as Voldemort twisted his arm cruelly. Blood spurted from the wound, and onto the floor. Steam began to rise up from around them as the acidic blood burned through the floor.

"I could rip your heart out and eat it, if I so desired." Voldemort said softly, as he pulled away, The demon gasped, lurched onto its knees as Voldemort turned and sat back on his throne. Nagini immediately wrapped back around him, her tongue flitting over the blood on his fist.

The demon retched. "You…" It rasped. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lord Voldemort." Voldemort answered. "I am your master."

"Master?" The demon chuckled. "I would never serve a hum-"

Voldemort vanished. The demon flinched upright as Voldemort's hands fell down on his shoulders from behind.

"As I said before, I am more than a man." Voldemort intoned, as he squeezed its armor padded shoulders. The thing froze, shocked, as the pads shattered into pieces and fell to the ground at their feet. "I am your Master now."

The thing bent its head submissively. "Y-yes Master…" It said. "My Lord."

It fell to its knees. Bellatrix stared at it, open mouthed. No matter how many times she saw it, she could never quite grasp how easily the Dark Lord could cow even the most powerful of demons.

"Now." Voldemort said, as he strode past him. "I have called you here for a purpose, demon."

"A purpose, my Master?"

"Yes."

Voldemort sat on his throne again, smiling down at his newest servant. "Have you ever heard of the… Power Rangers?"

The thing looked up. Its fear gave way to excitement. "The… Power Rangers?"

"The newest batch of Power Rangers have risen. And it will be your task to deal with them."

The thing stood up.

"It will be an honor, my lord." It said, barely able to contain his excitement. "I get to battle the actual Power Rangers…"

…

"Tell me more about the Power Rangers."

Luna looked up at Hermione, blinking owlishly. "I'd be happy to." She said. "What would you like to know."

"Um, everything I've found in the library seems to be about the Hogwarts Rangers… But you mentioned another active team?"

"Oh yes." Luna said. "We don't know a lot about them, unfortunately. They seem to be rather secretive people. They first appeared to deal with the return of the Witch Rita Repulsa from her imprisonment on the moon…"

Hermione was lost almost immediately. She tried to follow along as Luna babbled about giant robots, aliens, and Green Rangers. Harry and Ron, who were sitting nearby, were snickering.

"So much for not believing in Power Rangers huh?"

Hermione ignored them as she continued asking Luna questions.

"They're in California?" She repeated. Already a quill was in her hand. "Perhaps we can get in touch with them…"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Luna interrupted. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that their enemies are watching everything they are doing. If we did that that would make us a target. And before we have any real experience as Rangers… we'll just be a burden to the others."

Hermione lowered her quill. "O-oh…"

"You certainly know a lot about the Power Rangers Luna." Harry said. "Is it something your Dad covers in the Quibbler?"

"Oh yes, occasionally." Luna said, nodding. "He loves them…" She pasued, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I just… wish I could tell him." She fingered the Ravenclaw morpher on her wrist lovingly.

Harry smiled at her, despite his personal misgivings. Luna, at least, seemed already to have adjusted to the idea of being a Power Ranger. The others, not so much. And Harry himself… least of all.

Why did he have to be the Red Ranger?

Why did it always have to be him?

Why was he the one that had to fight Voldemort?

"I wouldn't mind teaming up with other Rangers." Harry admitted. "Honestly it would be reassuring having other people who know what they're doing with you… you know?"

Hermione sighed. "I feel the same." She admitted glumly. "But if it really is a bad idea to reach out…" She set the quill down dejectedly.

"It's not that bad guys." Ron told them, as he raised his own Black Morpher. "When I morphed, I felt… great. Like I could do anything. You'll be the same, I bet."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder…."

"We need to try it." Luna decided immediately, startling them. She stared at them. "I want to see whether Ronald's theory is correct."

"Is that okay though?" Hermione asked, shocked "I mean… Dumbledore didn't tell us we could try to Morph-"

"Dumbledore isn't our leader." Luna reminded her gently. "Harry is."

The three turned to give him a look. He could feel the pressure on the back of his neck.

"Fine." He relented. "Let's fine Ginny and-"

The Morpher on his wrist rumbled. 

Each of the Rangers raised their morphers, wide eyed, at the rumbling. "What's- what's happening?" Hermione squeaked, shocked. "Is it… are we morphing?"

"No." Ron said. "This is something else…."

Luna reached out a finger and prodded the centerpiece of the morpher. A bright light filled the air. A small, miniature image of London popped into view. Smoke was rising from the city.

"Oh no…."

Luna prodded it again, and the Rangers watched as the image zoomed in. A Monster was rampaging throughout the streets, laughing maniacally, fire bursting from the pincers on its arms, destroying buildings and property.

"Is that…" Hermione hesitated. "A demon?"

"It is." Luna confirmed, as the image faded away. "Our first enemy."

"Our first…?" Harry paused, swallowing nervously. "The Rangers' first enemy."

Ron patted his shoulder. "You okay mate?"

He did not feel okay. "Where's Ginny?"

"I'm not sure…" Ron admitted.

"Should we go without her?"

Harry surveyed them, before nodding. "Yes." He decided. "Ginny must have felt that too. She's probably on her way there right now."

…

"BLEGH."

Ginny gagged as she raised the sloppy gunk above her head. One more year of this… and she could drop Snape's classes for good.

"Be more careful, Miss Weasley." Snape snarled, as the sludge almost burst out of her cauldron. "Almost as hopeless as your brother."

She bit back her tongue. She wasn't willing to remind Snape that she had several brothers, none of them as incompetent at Potion making as Ron. But she was in trouble enough as it was and had no interest in pushing her leg.

The Pink Morpher rumbled in the bag beneath her feet, with its owner none the wise.


End file.
